lotr_fancrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis (TOR)
Alexis was the clairvoyant witch who worked for the Kingsmaker Land Development Inc and personal assistant to Lucien Castle. However, when the War of the Ring began, Alexis secretly worked for Saruman, and provided useful information on what was about to come and made a deal with Gasper Cortez. Before leaving, Klaus and Lucien soon discovered her treachery when Gasper revealed what he knew, and demanded what she would know. Alexis refused to reveal what she knew and used her power to subdue them, and managed to escape. Biography Moving to New Orleans Alexis had moved to New Orleans with her employer and a number of vampires that worked for the Kingsmaker Land Development Inc. She would soon sense that Lucien brought his make Klaus to his newly acquired penthouse where he hosted a party of his high-class vampires that were dancing, laughing, kissing, and feeding and compelling humans for fun. Alexis, a cypher who could apparently see the future. When Lucien asked Klaus to drink from her with him, Alexis offered a prophetic warning about the future of Klaus and his family, and that they would meet their end by the darkness. After Alexis was left to sit on the bed in the room, Lucien told Klaus that he would need him with the growing threat. While Lucien had been away, Alexis had secretly took out a magical Palantír and used her magic to speak directly to Saruman. Alexis told him that everything is perfectly going as plan. Saruman asked her with the alchemy is ready. She replied with a grin and said that she has another witch who has completed it. When Klaus and Elijah have just burst into Lucien's apartment to question him further on what he's doing in New Orleans, Alexis told them that he was away and was expected to return sometime tomorrow tonight. After having a vision of the Mikaelson's meeting their end by the Dark Lord Sauron, Alexis went over to the building where the Strix were having a party and managed to cast a spell to speak with Madison. Madison tells her that she has everything she seeks to complete the creation of Saruman's army. When Freya came to 'rescue' her, she responded by casting an aphasia spell, and then showing Freya a vision of her being trapped in a wooden coffin and buried alive. While recovering from the spell, Freya knocked her out with a sucker punch. After regaining consciousness, she apologized to Lucien for leaving, however said that she was certain of her vision, and that the powerful being was meant to destroy every supernatural being. She offered Hayley and Elijah her blood to show them a false vision. However, she had been aware that poison was slipped in her drink earlier by Aurora, who discovered the truth from. The poison started to take effect, causing her vision to degrade as she began bleeding. However, Alexis casted a spell which kept her alive from the poison and waited for her chance to awake. Owning a small apartment building, Alexis was visited by Gaspar Cortez, a vampire of Klaus' sireline who had come to New Orleans to seek his revenge on Klaus after the sire link was broken. Alexis offered him a deal, in which he accepted. When Gaspar failed to search for the White Oak Stake and was beaten by Klaus, Gaspar told him a little what he knew. Alexis tried to make her escape until she was cornered by Klaus and Lucien. Angered of her betrayal, Lucien demanded to know who she was working for, but Alexis replied that it was just the beginning and casted a powerful spell which subdued them. Heading to Isengard Category:Agents of Saruman Category:Females Category:Witches